


Tightly tightly persistently

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun planned something to makes Sana relaxes and eventually steamy things happened.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Tightly tightly persistently

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble at first i swear. Geez i got carried away

It wasn't entirely her idea, yet she can't denied the heat building between her thighs. Well — maybe _it is her idea_ in the first place, before she tells Chaeyoung about it and the short hair girl reply with ambiguous things to add together with it. At first she wasn't intended doing it, but the moment her best friend suggested those things she considers as kinky, she can't help but to think about it. Dahyun bit her lip as she zone out, the variety show on the tv becomes faintly heard on her ears. 

It's already.. what, two months or so since they've been working from home? Dahyun didn't changes that much though, whether she's in her office back in the studio or when she's in her study room, always facing her laptop. For Sana, though, it does changes dramatically. Before all this quarantine happening she would dress nicely to get to work, have her presentation for a new project print out, and explain it persuasively in front of her co-workers. If she have a question for her boss she would come to their room and talk to them face to face, don't forget to smile to keep her image in front of them. If her co-workers got promoted they would invited her to dinner and eventually sober up. But now with the quarantine going on and all, Sana slowly thinks she's gonna lose her sanity sooner or later. She's stuck with her laptop in the other room for another four hours before her working time ends. Plus, she's now have to face the webcam on her laptop, not facing face to face with her co-workers! Sana thought it's really ridiculous. Sure, her daily social interaction is fulfilled with it, but for her, an extrovert who needs social interaction and people presences, not allowed to go outside because of this — stupid, global pandemic? Sana sighed as she stretch her arms out like a cat, and flop back to her chair.

Dahyun, on the other hand, got nothing to do. She already had her morning meeting, and then waiting for another clients to email her to do some work done. But it never came. Does people doesn't need a graphic designer at some point today? Dahyun thought as she scroll down her email and finding nothing new on it. She was about to a grab a drink from the fridge before the notification of Skype call stopped her from doing so. It was her boss in.. a strange looking potato filter on. Dahyun almost burst out laughing in front of the monitor from the sight, one of her co-workers even recorded the unusual sight of her boss. Truth to be told, he was feeling kind of down because he can't throw lame jokes at his workers face to face anymore, and so that's why he called. They spent a good 30 minutes of laughing everytime one of the co-workers changed they filter. Her boss log out from the Skype call after he said that they could just do whatever they want if there's no work left. Her luck is on her side today it seems! So now she's laying on the couch with the tv on, scrolling Tiktok once in awhile and saw people doing some challenges called 'Naked Challenge', and that's how she gets all fidgety while fantasizing. She know she can't interrupt Sana when she working, especially _not like this._ She should do other stuff that make her feel better, isn't she? Like giving massages to her shoulder, makes her a cup of tea, getting the bathtub ready—

Yeah! She can do that!

And so, the high-ponytail girl went to the kitchen. Grabbing the red-black colored kettle from the counter and filling it with water. She turn on the stove, setting it on medium heat while her other hand comes up to put the kettle on top of it. She stand on her tiptoes to reach the upper cabinet where the glass and plate stored at, deciding to choose the hamster one for Sana, and choosing the polar bear one Sana brought her for Christmas gift ( _“Look, Dahyunnie! It's cute, right?! I got reminded of you when i saw it and of course i had to buy it!”_ ). Dahyun choose the citrus flavored tea bag which Sana loves, putting it inside the mugs and pour the hot water in. Dahyun inhales the sweet scent from the steam of the tea, smiling slightly when she remembers the memories she had with Sana and this citrus tea bag, back when they're arguing in the supermarket about what to buy (Dahyun suggested the usual flavor which only comes with the usual price while Sana suggested the citrus flavor because it's on discount, they ended up buying both anyway). 

Her thoughts got scattered away when she felt a hand sneakily wrap around her waist and a kiss on her earlobe.

"You should've told me if you're making tea," Sana mumbled right beside her ears, tightening her hold on Dahyun's waist as she rest her head to the younger shoulder. "So that i can— Oh, wait! Is that the citrus flavor i smelled?!" 

Dahyun giggles, leaned back to the older and tilting her head to press her lips onto Sana's cheek. "I was going to give it to you because you haven't been come out from your study room beside going to the bathroom, baby." She said as she stirred the tea. "Are you done yet, unnie? Is it that hectic today?" Dahyun turn her body around, facing Sana who was pouting, Dahyun immediately cupped her cheeks afterwards. Sana hums weakly as a response. She pulled the younger body into her embrace, burying her head into Dahyun's neck to inhales her scent. The hug went longer than usual, and it was enough for Dahyun to know that Sana is **that** tired.

"Unnie," Dahyun whispered softly while caressing the older back. "How much longer until you're done?" 

Sana lifted her head from her neck, hands still holding the younger tiny waist. "In.. about the next 4 hours." She recalled. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Dahyun stand on her tiptoes, giving a peck on the older lips. "...I.. might have something for you later, though." She mumbled in almost inaudible voice. Sana doesn't even have time to react before Dahyun slips away from her embrace and opened a bag of chips the older loves, resulting Sana rasping out ' _Dahyun-ah, that's mine!!_ ' and chasing the crap of Dahyun until they reached the living room. Sana finally caught her and wrapped her arms around Dahyun then flops down to the couch while laughing loud until they crying.

"As much as I love chasing the life out of you and cuddling after, Dahyun-ah, i should be back in my room." Sana huffed out while trying to catch her breath, hand come up to caressed Dahyun's cheek. Dahyun lips forming a pout as she leaned towards the older touch. "Oh _and now_ you used pout to win me over?" 

Dahyun giggles. "Maybe," She smiled when she felt Sana's lips against her, and then to her cheek, her jaw, and finally her forehead. "It's working though, isn't it?" 

"Well, i just don't want to see you being all pouty like that while you have this really kissable lips, baby." Sana propped herself up on her elbows. Turning her head to the hanging clock above the tv, before she turn back to Dahyun. "Thanks for the tea, sweetie." She mumbled as she leaned to give the last kiss on the younger lips, Dahyun found herself kissing back in a soft, gentle kiss. Sana smiled towards the kiss, pulling away slightly until their lips ghostly touching each other and pecks the younger cheek for the last time. Dahyun giggles as she stares at the older who's getting up from the couch, walking to the kitchen to grab her hamster mug and disappear back to her study room. 

Dahyun immediately grab her phone that's lying down on the corner of the couch, typing fastly and pressing the sent button.

Me: _Chae_  
Me: _I think I'm gonna do it_

13:45 — **read.**

Chaengie : _wHAT_  
Chaengie : _FOR REAL???? HOLY SHIT I GOTTA TELL TZUYU_   
13:46 — **received.**

With that, Dahyun gulped as she put her phone down. 

\--- 

The next four hours which is 17:00 in the afternoon to be exact come quickly before she realized. Sana groan as she stretch out her arms and walk towards the living room to find Dahyun ambushed her with a hug, wrapping her arms around the older tightly that Sana can't help but to chuckles. "What, are you Ahri now?" 

"No, but they did said that dogs grew up imitating their owners and maybe that's why!" Dahyun smiles widely that her eyes turned crescent moon. 

"Who exactly said that?"

"Me!" 

"Ohh. Okay, sure, baby," Sana nodded along. "What are you up to today? No client at all?" 

"Yeah, works suck but at least i can catch up to the latest drama hehe!" Dahyun grinned. Starts to sways their bodies to the direction where the couch is. "But I'm guessing there's gonna be a sudden job from the boss just like last time, you remembered when I'm choking on the dinner you made and rushed to my study room? Yeah, that! It's annoying!" Dahyun pouted.

"Oh, poor baby," Sana lean to kiss the pout away and then dropped their bodies on the couch. Hands still holding the younger waist. "Well, if that happens again, I'll make sure to do something that's definitely gonna makes you wide awake." She winks.

Dahyun groaned and nudge her shoulder playfully. "Not if i do it first, baby."

Sana lift her brows curiously. "Oh? Trying to challenge me?" 

"You'll know later," Dahyun giggles as she gets up and propped herself up on her elbows. "But before that, i already have the bath ready for you, my highness." She bows lightly and gesturing her hands towards the bathroom door, making Sana giggles in excitement. "A lukewarm water with the bath bombs ready for you to choose."

"Aww, that's very nice of you, Dahyun-ssi," Sana play along, propping herself up on her elbows just like Dahyun did. "And can i offer you to join me today?" She playfully moves her brows and making Dahyun giggles.

"I doesn't deserve to be in the same bathtub as you, my highness! I'd rather die!" She said with full passion before Sana burst out laughing and making her laugh too.

"You're such a dork." Sana mumbled when she finishes laughing. "My dork. Thank you, Dahyunnie. I'll go enjoy the bath bombs then." She said as she gets up, walking to where the bathroom door is before she turned her body back and asked, "You sure don't want to join me?"

Dahyun nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm okay, really, it's supposed to make you relax anyway." 

"Aww, you're so sweet, you know that?" Sana coos from the distance, taking a last glance to the younger with a wink on her face and then enter the bathroom. Dahyun obviously notice how Sana must've enjoyed the bath by looking at the time she took in there. Finally, the older walk out with towel wrapped up on her blonde hair and on her body, Dahyun bit her lower lip at the way the towel seems to be glued to her damp skin, showing her curved. 

"Like what you see, babygirl?" Sana smirks playfully, shifting her weight on her right leg. Making the younger can't help but to glance at her chest, a drop of water can be seen glinting on her cleavages. 

"You know i do," Without a conscious thought to do so, the younger walk closer and quickly latch her lips onto the older's, messily mashing them in hurry. The action made Sana smirk against Dahyun's lips, feeling proud of herself when a moan escaped the younger's lips as she sneakily slips her tongue into her mouth. At some point, Dahyun lagged behind with the way Sana tongues explore her mouth, running it into the roof of the younger's mouth that Dahyun can't help to moan. Sana backed away, pulled her lips from the younger's and smirking at Dahyun's soft pants.

"That.. wasn't what I've planned," Dahyun rasps out as she pants. Holding Sana's milky white shoulder.

"Hm? What's all this plan you're talking about, baby?" Sana lifts her brows curiously.

Dahyun bit her lower lip, lifting her head so that she met Sana's honey brown eyes. "A surprise to relieve your stress." 

"Oh? Care to tell me about it?" Sana asks.

"Well, just so you know you'll get your surprise faster if we didn't makeout like this in the middle of our apartment," Dahyun giggles, hitting Sana shoulder lightly. 

"But baby, you're the one who's hungrily latch on my mouth.." Sana pouted.

"Can't help it if your girlfriend have this really tempting plump lips—" Dahyun's thumb caressed the lower lip of Sana. "— to kiss." This makes a smile spread on Sana's lips as she mischievously let her tongue peek at the corner of her lips, running it over Dahyun's thumb and the younger giggles. "Okay, unnie, go get something to wear before i give you your surprise!" Dahyun said as she pulls Sana by her wrist to their bedroom and close the door. 

But before Dahyun can even reach the other room, Sana opened the door, peeking through the gap with puppy eyes. "And how long i need to wait?" 

Dahyun rolls her eyes, grinning after. "Depends on how long you took to wear some clothes." 

"Don't underestimate me, Dahyun-ah." Is what Sana said before she closed the door again, opening their wardrobe and put on a navy blue sweater, accompanying with a gray shorts. She doesn't even bother to put underwear on because her instinct told her to do so. Sana quickly opened the door, hoping to see Dahyun but the younger is nowhere to be seen. "Dahyunnie?" She called out. "Dahyun-ah, i already put on some clothes like you said! Where's my surprise?!" 

It didn't take long for Dahyun to reply, but her voice sounds faraway in Sana's ear. "Okay, unniee! Don't move and just wait there!" 

Sana frowns as she makes a beeline towards their queen size bed, sitting on the edge with a pout on her lips. Really, what is her girlfriend planning on doing? Sure she didn't expect her to even let her used the bath bomb that Sana knows better than anyone is Dahyun's favorite. Her birthday isn't even until December! Sana frowns is getting worse as she's diving deeper into her thoughts, that she didn't notice the door opened. A light cough scattered her thoughts away, her eyes widened as she shots her head up. Dahyun looks so, so good that Sana can feel her mouth watering. The younger wear a hot pink cutout lingerie Sana once brought her, but she never wears it because it's apparently too flashy in Dahyun's eyes. But now Sana thinks she's exaggerating. Like, wow. The younger just walk there to put a small speaker on the nightstand, but in Sana's eyes, she's luring for her to make a move. 

"Fuck, Dahyun, you looks so hot." Sana rasps out, letting her eyes explore the curve of Dahyun's body. 

Dahyun grins and pushed Sana's shoulder down so that the older is still sitting on the edge of the bed. "No touching until i say so." She commanded. Getting up and pressing the play button on her phone playlist, sets it somewhere else. 

"You can't wear that and expect me not to touch you.." Sana whines. 

"Sshh, baby," Dahyun gives a peck to her cheek. "Let me make you feel good tonight, yeah? Your stress is piling up and I want you to feel better."

Sana nods weakly, hands gripping the sheets behind them. "Okay.." 

"Good." Dahyun whispered to her ears, she ran her hand around the older shoulder before hooking a leg over her laps, the other leg either side of her as she straddled her midsection. Dahyun had one hand holds Sana's shoulder as she rolled her hips along with the beat. Sana, on the other side, felt her core twitch whenever Dahyun rolled her hips to the beat. She's nibbling on her lower lips to control herself, her mind busy debating whether to broke the rules or keep holding on. As if Dahyun can read her mind, she press her body flush to Sana's and ran her fingers down her scalps, tilting her head as if she was about to kiss her. Just as Sana's eyes flutter closed, Dahyun leaned back to grinned her core over her stomach. Resulting a groan from the older. 

"You're torturing me," Sana comment cockily, as if she's not getting arouse by the action itself.

"That's the point," Dahyun reply with a chuckles. She turned around and sat in Sana's lap, rolling her body while pressing her ass against Sana's lap. The cutout lingerie captured her ass perfectly that Sana thinks it's unfair, the color even brought her pale skin glinting under the peeking light coming from the doorway, as if calling for Sana to mark all over. 

Sana barely noticed something else on the younger ass. She winced at the shiny thing that seemed to glow under the lights, eyes widened when she gets what is it. A small, fluffy rabbit tail — the buttplug that she rarely use.

"God, Dahyun.. Please." Sana lick her lips, gripping tightly on the sheets. "I want to touch you so bad." 

Dahyun lean back to holds her head while she still rolled her hips. Whispered right beside her ear, "So bad that you'll do anything?" 

Sana nodded eagerly, "Yes. Anything. As long as i can touch you." 

Dahyun hums as a response, turned her body again to face Sana. "Mm, i need to think about it." She mumbled as she starts to grind her core against Sana's lap once again. Sana obviously notice the way Dahyun breath slowly getting heavier and heavier as she keeps grinding on her lap, must've been the buttplug shifting in her ass, Sana thought. For how long does she even wore it? Why doesn't she notice? Sana nibble on her lower lips the moment her thoughts getting the best of her, eyes still glued to the way the younger grind against her lap. 

"Baby, please."

Dahyun ignored her pleas, and turned around, pressing her ass back against Sana's lap. Sana can't help but to flick her eyes down at the buttplug, the fluffy white tail sometimes shifting between her ass cheeks and a whimpers can be heard coming from her lips. Sana sighed as her self-control fades away, her hands come up to grasp at her hips and trailing down to her ass, a groan left the younger lips. But it doesn't take long for Dahyun to get up from her lap, walking to their wardrobe to grab a leather belt and pushed Sana down to the bed. "You broke the rule," She nipped her earlobe just enough to turn it red before pinning down her wrist above her head and tie her up with the belt. "How unfortunate."

Sana growl as she struggles with her binding, sighing when it doesn't even budge. A moan escaped her lips when Dahyun lapped at her inner thighs after she pulled off her shorts. Alternating between nipping and sucking the skin. "Oh God, Dahyun-ah.." she moaned at the feeling of the younger finger rubbing her clit. Without a thought to do so she bucks her hips, desperate for any friction to relieve the heat between her legs. 

"You can't come until i tell you to," Dahyun circle her clit once more before she runs her tongue over her folds, as if savoring the taste. "If you did, though.. Well, let's just say you won't get to touch me in this lingerie and I'll never wear it again." 

"Ah, fuck, Dahyun," she moaned when Dahyun starts to lick a long stroke on her folds, alternating between sucking and rubbing her clit. She arches her back as the younger tongue keeps hitting her g-spot, was about to close her legs before Dahyun's hands hold onto it. "God, you're so good at this," she groaned at the sensation of Dahyun's nails digging into her thighs to keep her hold, a smirk spread on Dahyun's face. "Dahyun-ah, mmn.. Feels good.." 

"My tongue feels good?"

Sana nodded, eyes still flutter closed.

"Say it, baby."

Sana bit her lower lip to prevent any moans slips out. When Dahyun starts slowing down her tongue, she whines as she bucks her hips. "Your.. your tongue feels good.."

"Good girl, unnie." Dahyun chuckles before she went back to lapped at her folds, her thumb comes up to rub at her clit. 

  
"Baby.. I- i need to come—" 

  
"Beg for it, unnie, and maybe I'll consider it."

Sana whines, opening her eyes to glance down where the younger is. "Baby.." 

Dahyun pulled her tongue away but not leaving her thighs, meeting Sana's eyes. "Beg, unnie." 

Sana closed her lids, faint blush colored her cheeks as she says, "Can.. can i come, Dahyunnie? Please, i—" 

Dahyun doesn't answer right away, but she choose to answer with action; her tongue continuing to work upon bringing Sana to her release while her nails keep digging onto her thighs to keep her from squirming. Sana jolts as the intense pleasure washes over her, lips left wide open to let out a loud moans. She slumped back down to the sheets, chest huffing up and down while she tries to catch her breath, her sweater seems to be sticking to her skin with sweats trail down her neck. Dahyun kiss her inner thighs, giggling when she heard Sana hissing. The younger lick the remaining cum around her legs, cleaning her up and pressing her lips to give a kiss on her core. She hovered over Sana to straddle her, leaning down to press her lips against Sana's, kissing her in a slow gentle kiss. Sana once again struggling at her binding when she felt something wet around Dahyun's legs when she press their bodies flushed against each other. She must've been soaking too, Sana thoughts. 

"That was.. amazing. You did great, babygirl." Sana said when their lips ghostly touching each other. 

"Thank you, i learned from the best," Dahyun giggles at Sana's smug smile, bopping her pointy nose. "Do you still want to touch me, baby?" she whispered right beside her ear.

Sana lick her lips, smirking right back at her when she's back straddling her lap. "Fuck yes. I've been patience. You're gonna take this belt off me and let me do the rest, babygirl?" She bucks her hips to where she thinks is Dahyun's core located. And she's right. A strained moan escaped her lips at the feeling of her clit brushed against Sana's abdomen.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sana still had this annoying smirk on her face that Dahyun felt her panties flood, her action was futile anyway when Sana bucks her hip harder to her clit. Dahyun moaned, her tiny hands gripping into Sana's sweater as she grinds over her lap. 

"Take. This. Off. Now." This time it was Sana who gives command. Low growl can be heard as she glare hungrily at Dahyun, and Dahyun would be lying if the action didn't affect her. She's guessing now the lingerie around her core were already soaked from the constant grinding. Dahyun hover over her as her hands grasped the leather belt that's been binding the older. Slowly taking it off and throws it to the floor, noticing a light red mark around her wrist. Sana doesn't waste anytime to pinned Dahyun down to the bed, flipping their position with her on top of the younger. Her hands roamed around her body and making sure every inch of Dahyun skin get the same attention, loving the gap between her skin and the lingerie as she lightly digs her nails. Dahyun throws her arms to cover her eyes and flustered cheeks, lips left open to moaned out. 

"Do i.. _ah-_ look good, unnie?" Dahyun asked with moans in between, glancing down at the older.

Sana hums lightly as a response. She gives open mouthed kisses down Dahyun's stomach, sometimes alternating between kissing and nibbling on her skin to left marks. "Good enough to eat, baby." She grinned when Dahyun's hand come down to grasp at her hair. "As much as i love seeing you in this, i rather see you out off it." Sana chuckles at Dahyun's whines when she grazes her hand on the lingerie to get better access, but instead of taking it off like usual, Sana was so impatient that she ripped the lingerie opened without a second thought. The lace fabrics were torn apart but Sana doesn't care, she only cared about her girlfriend exposed body for her to touch and mark all over.

"You ruined it.." Dahyun mumbles, watching Sana's hand taking the remaining ripped off lingerie of her body. "And i just wore it too.." Her lips forming a pout but a second later Sana kissed it away. A smile spread on her lips. 

"Sorry," Sana chuckles and throws the last ripped off lingerie to the floor, pressing her lips against Dahyun's jaw. "I'll buy you another 'flashy' one next time. You'll love it, don't you?" She moves her lips down to her collarbone, nipping at it. "And then I'll fuck you hard using the straps until you're sore all over your body. Oh, or maybe I'll just eat you out until you can't feel your legs anymore." 

Dahyun whines and nodded, her cheeks were bright red. 

"Use your words, babygirl." She leaned up to pecks her lips, while using her knee to brushed it against the younger's clit. 

Dahyun's breath hitched, a small whimpers left her mouth, encouraging Sana to continue. "I—" she shots her eyes open when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder — Sana biting hard enough to left mark. " _A-ahh_ , Sana! Nnhh.. _ah_ , I.. i want you, _unnie_ , to.. _ah,_ to fuck me." 

Sana smirks as she licked the bite mark she left. "You need more than that to convince me, y'know."

Dahyun whimpers again when Sana's knee brushed harder at her clit. " _Please_. I'll do whatever you want, just— _ah!_ " She moaned softly as she felt Sana's mouth latched on her nipple, sucking and flicking it with her tongue, enjoyed the way Dahyun let out soft moans with each flick. Sana pinch the other hardened nipple as she sucks the other one, giving it the same attention, alternating between pinching and sucking it enough to turns it red. Dahyun were a moaning mess before she realized. The younger had hands gripping to the sheets tightly that Sana guess it'll torn apart from the constant grip. When Sana leave her now reddened nipples to hover over her, Dahyun almost immediately clutched the older's collar, dragging her down until they're inch apart but not touching each other lips.

"Fuck me." 

Is what Dahyun said out of nowhere, seems like her courage get the better of her. Sana lick her lips, grinning very smugly as she leaned down to captured the younger's lips into a quick kiss. 

"Was going to," She mumbles, her hands coming down to her entrance, before she slipped two fingers in. Dahyun moaned softly. "Look at you, taking my fingers well while soaking wet just by wearing a buttplug. Didn't know you were this impatient, Dahyunnie." 

Dahyun shuddered at the feeling of Sana's long, slender fingers pumping out of her, a small humiliated whines escaped her mouth. "Been wearing it since.. _Mmn_ , since you're busy.. _and i—_ " she got cut off by a moan slipping away from her mouth. "I was planning to surprise you _with.. with it_. To fuck me like the way i deserve it."

Sana chuckles, adding a third fingers as she speed up, loving the way Dahyun clenched around it. "You're unusually talkative today, might gonna do something about that." She grinned, before biting the perked nipple, feeling Dahyun once again clenched around her fingers. The younger came instantly, moaning Sana's name as intense pleasure washes over her. Dahyun squirmed when she felt Sana's fingers still pumping into her and the palm of her hand hitting her clit. The younger tries to grab her wrist before she got pinned by Sana's free hand. 

"S-sensitive, Sana.." she whines out when she felt another orgasms coming out of her. Sana hums and nods, feeling the gushed of Dahyun's cum around her fingers. Pulling out to licked her fingers cleaned, before she came back to rubbed Dahyun's clit, the younger hips bucked automatically at the feeling. The hand Sana uses to pinned Dahyun came down, holding her legs wide open while she nibble her inner thighs, smirking when she felt Dahyun's hand gripping tightly onto her hair.

" _Please,_ " She whimpered, her core starting to sting from the overstimulation. " _Sana-unnie.._ " she whines out when Sana's mouth didn't get closer to her entrance, still nibbling here and there on her inner thighs to leave deep purple love bites. 

"Nuh uh, baby. Take it as your punishment for being too talkative." She nipped hard enough that Dahyun cried out. Nails digging onto Sana's scalp. She came up to suck Dahyun's nipples while pinching the other one. Dahyun whimpered as she left her mouth open to let out silent moan, lids closed as she pants. 

Oh.

"Did you just come?" Sana rasps out, brows lifting curiously. Glancing down tp Dahyun's core.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to—" 

"On four. Now." Sana's tone were firm and clear in Dahyun's ear that she's swore she's gonna come again right there. The younger trembled as she turned her body to bend over, ass up facing Sana while she keeps her gaze down to the sheets. Sana's eyes flick down to the buttplug around her cheeks, smirking at the way Dahyun's lightly shakes her butt to show how wet she are. Sana rubbed her pale cheeks with both hands, squeezing them and digging her nails into it. 

"I'm going to hit your ass fifteen times while you count each one. If you don't, then I'm going to start over until you do. Understand?" She said while giving light kisses at her ass cheeks. Dahyun nodded along, whimpering a small "Yes, unnie.." 

_Smack._

"O-one.."

_Smack, smack_. "Five.." 

_Smack._ "Ele..eleven.. _a-ahh.._ " 

Sana noticed the way Dahyun grips harder to the sheets, grinning cockily at the glowing red skin. "Keep up, babygirl."

**_Smack, smack._ **

"Fif.. fifteen..--" 

Dahyun slumped down to the sheet, not even caring that her ass would probably won't allowed her to sit still for awhile. Not even noticing the sting on her core after she came instantly at the last hit on her ass. She pants heavily, eyes closed to focus on catching her breath, leaning towards Sana's gentle touch on her face. 

Sana press her lips to her forehead, before she glance down to the buttplug. "Color, babygirl?" 

"Green.." Dahyun tilted her head so she can captured Sana's lips into a kiss, smiling against it. " _Please_."

"Okay," Sana kissed her once last time on the forehead before she leaned down, tugging at the buttplug and pulled it out of her slowly as Dahyun moaned, her tiny hands gripping the sheets in tight fists. 

She replace the plug with two fingers, thrusting into her while Dahyun wailed out. Sana leaned down so that their bodies is flushed against each other and she keeps her thrust slow and deep, loving the way Dahyun cries out at the intense pleasure. She kissed her shoulderblade while mumbling praises to the younger's ear, ' _Such a good girl for me Dahyun-ah,_ ' and again, ' _You did well baby,_ ' and again, ' _Taking me so well like a good girl you are, i love you._ ' 

Dahyun feel the love in each kiss. In each thrust she gives. Her chest feels warm because the fire they have never died down, ever since they started dating. Neither is tired of saying 'i love you's whenever they saw each other in the morning after waking up. Dahyun felt grateful for her, for everything she had gives her in exchange of Dahyun's love — her feelings.

Dahyun shivered when she felt Sana's fingers hitting her g-spot, moaning loudly to the sheet. Sana hums softly, still pressing her lips to Dahyun's back, her nape, her hair, while her other hand pinched the younger's nipple. The overstimulation hit her again, with the way Sana pinched her sensitive nipples and hitting her g-spot. 

"Sana.. _Sana—_ " 

"I'm here," She murmured. "Come for me, Dahyun-ah." 

And she did. Hard. Yelling out Sana's name that Sana guess they're gonna get noises complaint in the morning. Sleepiness struck her when she slumped down to the bed after the waves of pleasure washes over her. Eyes flutter closed with dry tear stain. She was done.

"I love you," Sana's voice sounded so faraway that Dahyun can't help to opened her eyes. Meeting a soft, honey brown eyes staring back at her. "I love you too." Dahyun replies with a hoarse voice, cheeks went bright red as she cringe at how weird it might sounded just now. 

Sana parted Dahyun's messy hair to her ear, "Don't fall asleep just yet, baby, we need to wash up." She giggles at Dahyun's groans. "I still saved your favorite bath bomb, y'know, i used the other one just now." 

Dahyun's eyes widened and light up. "Oh okay! C'mon, unnie, we need to wash up!" She gets up into sitting position, but before her legs reach the floor, she freezed.

"What is it?" Sana asks after she puts the ripped off lingerie to the trash can. 

Dahyun pouted as she stare back at her. "I don't think i can walk.." 

Sana blinked unexpectedly. Before she burst out laughing and Dahyun groaned as she hits her shoulder playfully. "Unnieee! It's your fault!!"

"Sorry— but it's too funny— Pfft, not to laugh at." 

"Oh, and now you're laughing at me?" 

"Baby, it's not like that!" 

"Hmph, I'll just lay here then to sl— Sana!" She yelp when Sana suddenly carried her on her arms in bridal style, Dahyun automatically wrapped her hands around the older's neck, pouting at her while kicking her legs playfully.

"Don't pout at me like that, Dahyun-ah, I'm helping here!" Sana giggles as she twirled and making Dahyun whines. "Okaaay~ to the bathroom we goooo!" She walked to the where the bathroom is while sometimes acting as if she's gonna drop Dahyun from her arms, giggling when the younger groaned at her antics. She attacked Dahyun with lights kisses everywhere she can, before the younger reached out to open the bathroom door. Sana chuckles and gently put the younger's body to the bathtub, leaning over her to turns the faucet on. Kissing her forehead while sitting at the edge of the tub.

"You're not going to join me?" Dahyun asked as she splashed the water to Sana.

"Later, after i take care of you." Sana giggles, splashing back.

Dahyun smiles, leaning towards her to latch her lips against Sana's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Is what Sana said before she deepens the kiss, letting her tongue went into the younger's mouth. "Best surprise ever," she mumbled when they pulled away, giggling at each other while splashing more water. 


End file.
